The Guard Wolf
by Nonsense-Nosense
Summary: Summary inside. Rated M for paranoia's sake
1. Prologue

**Summary: When Remus was sixteen, he got a muggle werewolf pregnant and was left with the baby when hunters went after the mother. The mother of his child left a note with their daughter explaining what kind of wolf she was and what he could expect his child to be. Five years later, after James and Lily's deaths, Albus convinced him send his daughter to live with a pack of similar werewolves to be trained to guard Harry Potter when he turned eleven and returned to the magical world. Now, fifteen years later, Rebecca Lupin is removing her charge from the magical world in order to keep him safe – from the machinations of Albus Dumbledore. She moves him back to Beacon Hills, where she reconnects with an old flame and the pair are thrown into a whole new war between the hunters and the supernatural.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Teen Wolf.**

* * *

Tear filled amber eyes stared into remorseful blue ones in betrayal.

"Why?" the child choked. Talia tried to pull her into a hug, but the teen shrugged her off.

"Sweetheart, we can't keep you from your father. Legally, we have no ground to stand on.

"He doesn't care about me!" the girl cried, "He just wants me so that he can tie me to a boy I've never met for the rest of my life! I've read the fucking contract! He sent me here so that I could be raised to be a fucking guard dog!"

Talia grabbed the girl by her shoulders and pulled her into her arms. The fifteen year old finally gave in, sobbing into the Alpha's shoulder.

"Honey, if I could keep you here, I would. There is nothing I want more than to keep you with us. You're a part of this pack and you always will be."

"I want to stay here!"

Talia kissed her forehead.

"I know you do, baby, and I want you to stay here, but this is one fight the pack wouldn't win."

She unclasped the chain around her neck and put it around the teen's. The girl stared at the wolfsbane carving in wonder, then up at the woman who had given it to her.

"Tali?"

Talia smiled.

"Let that be your anchor, Rebecca, and when you grow up, become an adult in that world, you can come back here, and we'll be waiting to welcome you back. I've read the contract too, sweetie, and it says that you're bound until the charge is of age in both worlds."

Rebecca threw her arms around the woman's neck, trying to hold back more tears.

"Thank you," she whispered, "for everything."

Talia kissed her cheek.

"You're a daughter to me, Becca. There's nothing to thank. Remember, when you start getting angry, focus on your anchor. Keep your cool and be strong. Be the wolf I know you can be." She said sternly. Rebecca nodded seriously, both females glaring at the door when a throat cleared and they looked up to see the girl's father.

"It's time to go, Becca."

"Rebecca." She corrected stiffly, "Only family calls me Becca."

Remus Lupin looked at his daughter sadly.

"Of course, cub. We need to get going, the portkey will activate soon."

She scowled at him.

"I'll be out after I've said goodbye to Peter and Derek." She snapped. He nodded and walked back outside, the two males in question entering the room he as he left the house.

Rebecca hugged Peter before stepping back and facing her best friend. The pair stared at each other for a long moment – then Rebecca threw herself into the boy's arms. Derek held her tight against him.

"I'll miss you, Bec."

She sniffed quietly.

"You won't find a new best friend while I'm gone?"

Derek snorted.

"Of course not. Like mom said, we'll all be here waiting when you get back. The kid's eleven, right?" he grinned when she nodded hesitantly, "Then you'll only be gone for seven years. Think of it as a really long foreign exchange program where you have to stop this kid from dying. You'll be back in no time."

She laughed and kissed his cheek.

"I'll miss you, you goof."

He rolled his eyes.

"I made you laugh, my goofiness has an objective." He stated firmly. She grinned and punched him lightly on the arm.

"I'll see you in seven years, Derek."

"Sounds like a date to me." He laughed, "We can even drink to celebrate."

She rolled her eyes again.

"I once again repeat: there is no point in drinking if you have to drink an entire liquor store to get a buzz."

Derek rolled his eyes.

"The point is that we _can_."

"To quote my favorite book: 'Just because you can, doesn't mean you should.'" She sighed. "Bye, Derek."

She grabbed her bag off the floor and shouldered it. She was half-way to the front door when she felt a hand grab her arm. She turned around, frowning in confusion. Before she could speak – or even think – lips covered her own and strong, familiar arms surrounded her. It took her moment, but she eventually relaxed into the kiss and moaned in pleasure, grumbling her discontent when the lips were gone. Derek smirked as he rested their heads together.

"Come back, and we'll talk." He murmured. She nodded, unable to speak. Reluctantly, he released her, pushing her towards the door. "The sooner you leave, the faster you'll be able to come back." He told her. Her feet moving against her will, Rebecca walked out the door. Little did she know, there wouldn't be much for her to come back to.


	2. Chapter 1

A fist slammed down on the table and Rebecca Lupin looked over her morning paper to see her father glaring at her.

"You're supposed to be protecting him."

She glared back.

" _Exactly_! That's _exactly_ right! _Protecting_ him! Nowhere in that does it say 'allow him to be sacrificed for Albus Dumbledore's 'Greater Good'!' I am supposed to keep him _alive_ and _safe_! Allowing you cowards to push him in front of a psycho path and force him to fight for you doesn't fall in that category except to tell me what I'm _protecting_ him from! I've already had the horcrux in his scar taken care of, if that's what you're worried about." She snapped. At some point during her speech, she'd stood, knocking her chair over in the process. She put her hands on the table and leaned over it, getting in her father's face. When she spoke, her voice was low, and full of hatred, "You dragged me here six years ago and sold me in some contract to protect a boy I didn't even know – like some common guard dog – and now, when I've been protecting him all this time – when I've seen this boy as pack for the last _five years_ – YOU WANT ME TO LET YOU AND YOUR FUCKING MASTER PAINT A target ON HIS BACK AND SEND HIM ON A FUCKING WILD GOOSE CHASE ACROSS COUNTRY SO THAT HE CAN EVENTUALLY SACRIFICE HIMSELF FOR PEOPLE WHO DON'T GIVE TWO FUCKS ABOUT HIM!" she roared. Remus reared back, staring at his daughter reproachfully.

"I care about Harry." He said stiffly. She snorted derisively.

"Sure you do. You care about him so much that you're willing to let him die. Well, fuck all of you. I'm taking him, and if you try to get him back, I'll kill all of you." She breathed, "Now get the hell out of my apartment. Harry's on his way down and I know he doesn't want to see you. Go away, Remus, and don't bother us again." She commanded. Seeing his daughter's eyes flash blue, he sighed.

"Fine." He turned to go, pausing at the threshold, "And Rebecca, I'm sorry."

Once she heard the door close behind him, she took a deep breath and picked up the chair. She felt herself beginning to shift and grabbed the flower dangling from her neck and closed her eyes, her mind conjuring pictures of kind blue eyes, dark hair, a kiss, and a promise.

"Why do you wear that?" came a voice from the door. She dropped her hand and opened her eyes, smiling at the boy before her.

"Good morning, Harry. What do you want for breakfast?" she asked, making her way to the cabinets. Harry sighed, sitting at the table.

"Cereal is fine. You're avoiding the subject, Becca."

She sighed and turned to face him, leaning against the counter.

"I told you about the Hales and the time I spent in California?" she waited for him to nod before continuing, "Well, this necklace was given to me by the woman who raised me and taught me to control my transformations. She gave me this to use as an anchor, and I haven't taken it off since I left Beacon Hills."

"But why aconite?"

She smirked to herself, a wistful expression on her face.

"I asked that once too. You want to know what she told me?"

Harry nodded, staring at her curiously. She smiled at him.

"'Wolfsbane is what makes us weakest, so what better to keep us strong? Turn all weaknesses into strengths, and they can't be used against you. That's why I had the pendant made in the image of the flower that poisons us. I made it my strength, and someday, you will make it yours.'" She sighed, "Now, when she said that, I'm pretty sure she meant to have a similar one made for me, but then Remus showed up and dragged me back here. So, she gave me hers. Two years later, after my one and only attempt at escape, Dumbledore told me that Hale House had been burned to the ground with everyone inside. There were no survivors. So we're returning to Beacon Hills, and we're going to hope like hell that there are no hunters waiting to kill any werewolf with the nerve to step foot in the town."

With that, she turned back around and fixed his cereal in silence, signaling that the topic was closed for discussion. Harry watched his guardian and hoped, for Dumbledore's sake, that he was lying about the lack of survivors. Because if he wasn't – Harry would kill the old man himself.

* * *

Scott sniffed the air and groaned. Not another one. He looked up to see a new boy enter Chemistry class. Mr. Harris looked up when he heard the door close and raised a brow.

"Potter?"

The boy nodded.

"I have no free seats today, but you can sit with Danny for the remainder of this period. It's the only empty chair in the class."

Potter nodded again and shouldered his bag. He walked past Scott and he took another sniff, relaxing when he realized that the wolf he smelled was faint. He tensed again as he realized that that meant that there was an unknown werewolf roaming Beacon Hills. He decided to distract himself by talking about Isaac.

"Derek chose Isaac." He said softly. Stiles looked at him.

"Peter told me that if the bite doesn't turn you, it kills you. Maybe being a teenager gives you a better chance."

"Does being a teenager mean your dad can't hold him?"

"Not without solid evidence or a witness. Wait –" Stiles' eyes widened and he turned to face Danny, "Danny, where's Jackson?"

"In the principal's office, talking to your dad."

"What? Why?"

"Maybe because he lives across the street from Isaac."

Scott and Stiles looked at each other while Danny went back to his notes.

"A witness."

"We've gotta get to the principal's office."

"How?"

Right when he said that, a paper ball went flying through the air, hitting Harris in the back of the head just as he finished telling the class to turn to a page in the text book. Scott and Stiles looked behind them to see Potter smirking at them, facing the front quickly when Harris asked,

"Who did that?"

The pair exchanged a look before pointing at each other.

Harry sighed as he watched the pair ago. He would have to tell Becca that there was at least one wolf in Beacon Hills besides her Hales.

* * *

Rebecca smiled as Harry got in the car, frowning when a black car sped into the parking lot, screeching to a halt at the steps leading into the school. She held up a hand for Harry to be quiet while she rolled down her window and tilted her head to the side as she listened to the conversation the driver had with the boy on the steps.

" _Get in_." her eyes widened at the sound of her supposedly dead best friend's voice

" _Are you serious? You did that. That's your fault!_ "

" _I know that. Now get in the car, and help me._ " She smirked to herself. Typical Derek. Even when he needed help, he would demand it. He would never ask. The boy spoke again.

" _I've got a better idea. I'm gonna call a lawyer, because a lawyer might actually have a chance at getting him out before the moon goes up._ "

" _Not when they do a real search of the house._ "

" _What do you mean?_ "

" _Whatever Jackson said to the cops – what's in the house is worse. A_ _ **lot**_ _worse."_

The door of the car opened and the boy stared at it for a moment before getting inside. Rebecca frowned as the car sped out of the parking lot. She pulled out of her place and followed it.

* * *

Rebecca frowned as they pulled up in front of an empty house in a nice looking neighborhood. She parked across the street and watched as the two males went inside.

"What are we doing?" Harry demanded quietly. She frowned over at him.

"I thought that was rather obvious, sweetheart: we're following one of your classmates."

" _Why_?"

"Because the man he's with is supposed to be dead, and they had a very interesting conversation outside of your school. I'll write you an excuse to get you an extension on whatever homework you have tonight if you need it."

He sighed and slumped in his seat.

"Can you at least promise me that we're not going to be shoved into another war where I have to save everyone?"

Her lips curled in a snarl.

"I will _never_ let that happen to you!" she hissed. "I can't promise we won't end up in another war – but I'll be damned if you're forced to fight in it!"

He stared at her for a moment – then he surprised her. He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks, Becca."

She frowned, placing her hand on his knee.

"For what, honey?"

"Caring." He answered simply. Her frown deepened and he sighed again.

"I know you didn't want to go back to England and protect me at first." He stated, "But you went, and you stayed, and you only tried to leave once, and even then you tried to take me with you. You cared for me. You showed me what it might have been like if I'd been able to grow up with my mom, and you didn't have to. You didn't have to bring me back here when you found out what Dumbledore was planning, but you did, and you're still protecting me – so thank you."

She smiled sadly at him.

"I care about you, sweetie. You don't need to thank me for protecting you."

He shook his head.

"Yes, I do, and I don't do it enough. I'm the reason you were torn from the only family you knew, and you're paid to keep me alive – but you do more than that. You try to make sure I'm happy as well as safe, and that's why I'm thanking you."

She laughed.

"Baby, it's no hardship. You're a good kid, and it's too easy to love you. You became my pack when you were twelve years old. I've killed for you, I live for you, and I'll die for you." She told him solemnly.

They both nearly jumped out of their skins when a dark voice spoke from outside the driver's window.

"This is sweet, but why the hell did you follow me here?"

Rebecca rolled down her window and smirked at the man.

"Because I saw you at the school and thought to myself 'for a dead man, Derek looks pretty damn alive to me.'"

The wolf stared at her, nonplused, before finally, he spoke again.

"Who told you I was dead?" he asked dumbly. Rebecca raised a brow.

"Albus Dumbledore. Did anyone else survive the fire?"

Derek stared into hopeful amber eyes and sighed.

"It's a long, complicated story that I don't have time to explain right now, Bec."

"Because of the boy they arrested?" she asked curiously. Derek nodded, his eyes flashing red.

"It's his first full moon."

Her eyes widened and full red lips fell open in an 'O'.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

He shot the kid in the passenger's seat a look.

"How do you feel about breaking someone out of a holding cell?"

She didn't even bat an eyelash.

"Lead the way and we'll follow."

* * *

Rebecca was deeply amused as the Jeep came to a stop at the police station. Derek and Stiles and been shooting each other thinly veiled glares since the two wolves had gotten in the care, though the teen seemed to have taken a liking to Rebecca. Harry was attempting to do his homework. She leaned forward when Stiles began to speak.

"Okay, now the keys to every cell are in a password protected lockbox in my father's office. Problem is getting past the front desk."

"I'll distract her." Derek responded, making to get out of the Jeep. Rebecca frowned and Stiles put a hand on his arm.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… You? You're not going in there…. I'm takin' my hand off." He added at the look Derek gave him.

"I was exonerated."

Rebecca and Harry shared a look.

"You're still a person of interest."

"An innocent person." He shot Rebecca a glare when she snorted.

"And…" Stiles began laughing, "You? Yeah, right!"

Becca smirked.

"I'm gonna have to agree with the kid, D."

Derek glared at her, and she cocked a brow at him.

"Do we need to revisit the incident in History in eighth grade?" she asked, smirking when the man immediately backed down. Stiles and Harry both looked at her with interest.

"Hold on, I actually want to hear this."

She grinned and opened her mouth to speak, only to roll her eyes when Derek's hand covered it. She poked her tongue out and licked his palm, but he merely raised a brow. She shoved the offending appendage away.

"You're a perverted asshole." She told him, wiping her tongue on her sleeve, "And I don't want to know what the hell you've been doing with that hand." She frowned, "We're off topic."

The boys looked disappointed, but Stiles went back to the topic at hand, Harry now openly listening.

"Okay, so what's your plan?" he asked Derek. Derek gave him a droll look.

"To distract her." He said in a 'duh' tone.

"How? By punching her in the face?"

Becca clapped the teen on the shoulder and answered before Derek could.

"No, Sparky, he's going to flirt with her – but I have a better idea."

Derek raised a brow.

"I'm not terrible at flirting."

She smirked.

"I remember, but I actually have a professional interest in talking to the woman – we can make it a show."

A wide grin split Derek's face, while Stiles and Harry stared on in confusion.

"A show?"

* * *

Stiles, Harry and Rebecca stood at the door, waiting for Derek to begin their show. He went to the desk and waited for the woman who worked the front desk to come in – which she did a few seconds later, holding a stack of papers and saying,

"Good evening, how can I help…" she looked up, "you?"

Derek smiled charmingly.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Stiles and Harry rolled their eyes, grinning when they saw Becca miming retching beside them.

"I had a question," he paused, "Sorry, I'm a little… A little thrown. I wasn't really expecting someone…"

"Like me?" the guard finished, sounding almost amused. Derek chuckled.

"Oh, I was gonna say 'so incredibly beautiful,'" Rebecca stepped into the room. "but, yeah, I guess that'd be the same thing."

Becca snorted, making herself known.

"Typical. I send you in here to ask a simple question, and you end up flirting with the first woman you see."

Derek rolled eyes while the woman stared at the two in confusion. Becca grinned at her.

"I'm sorry about him, ma'am. He's an incorrigible flirt. I asked him to come in here and I ask a question for me because I didn't want to leave my charge alone in the car."

She frowned.

"Your charge?"

Becca nodded.

"I'm a body guard for a very wealthy orphan. I recently had to take custody of him from his aunt and uncle because they were abusing the boy. However, the people who originally hired me to watch him wish for him to stay with his abusive guardians and I'm rather reluctant to leave him alone in case they try to take him when I'm not there." She snorted derisively, "I'm afraid to let him out of my sight for the duration of a school day."

Derek and the officer both frowned at her now, Derek sensing that this wasn't just part of the act. Harry sent his guardian a worried look as he followed after Stiles.

"What kind of question did you have, sweetie?"

"I was wondering if you had a job opening here? I've recently discovered that Harry's inheritance was being used to pay me – and while it really didn't put a dent in it – I really don't feel comfortable taking money from him," she smiled sadly, "Though the stubborn idiot refuses to take back what I've already been paid."

The other woman raised a brow.

"How much were you paid?"

Becca snorted bitterly.

"I've currently got enough of his money that my great-grandchildren would never have to lift a finger. And I've been investing. I tried to give it all back the second I found out, but Harry had the bank refuse all transfers coming in from my account."

The woman looked impressed.

"He sounds like a very generous kid."

Becca sneered.

"He's afraid that if I give the money back, I'll leave him. Give him back to his relatives."

"Why would he think that?"

A dark look came over the she-wolf's face.

"His relatives have drilled into his head that no one could ever love him or care about because, in their words, he's 'a freak'."

"I take it you disagree."

Becca scowled.

"Profusely. I'm still trying to figure out how to get the bastards arrested for child abuse without Harry having to go to trial. I've almost got enough evidence."

The woman raised a brow, but changed the subject.

"Give me a minute, honey, and I'll see what I can do for you."

Becca smiled gratefully.

"Thank you."

Once the two were alone, Derek turned to his best friend with a frown.

"That didn't sound like an act."

"I told you I had a professional interest in talking to her." She muttered darkly.

* * *

Harry frowned as he watched Stiles flee the room, following behind slowly. His eyes widened in alarm when Stiles ran into one of the officers working the night shift, only to narrow when he saw the broken arrow shaft sticking out of his leg. He flattened himself against the wall, following when the man grabbed Stiles and started dragging him off. He saw Stiles pull the fire alarm and decided to just fuck it. He launched himself at the pair, punching the man in the chest the way Becca had taught him to temporarily paralyze and opponent. Both boys groaned in tandem when they saw the holding cell standing wide open. He nearly collapsed in relief when he saw Derek enter the room, stomping the syringe the man had dropped when he'd fallen. He swore when he noticed that the new wolf's attention was now focused on him and Stiles.

Derek stepped between them and roared when the younger started for them. The boy curled up on the floor, cowering from his Alpha. Harry rolled his eyes when Stiles asked how he'd done it, groaning when the man looked over at them and smirked.

"I'm the Alpha."

* * *

Harry scowled at his guardian's back, telling him she'd already informed the officer she'd been talking to that he was roaming the building. She told him that she would be waiting outside for when Sherriff Stilinski called her to come pick him up. Derek and the other boy – Isaac – were long gone. He groaned when Stiles looked at his dad, then pointed to the unconscious guard. And said,

"He did it."

* * *

Rebecca laughed as she listened to Harry rant on the way home.

"You're friend is insane! And overly dramatic!"

She smirked.

"Derek did inherited his uncle Peter's dramatic flair." She admitted, her voice saturated with amusement. "But you made a friend tonight, didn't you?"

She snickered at the glare she received, but he did nod grudgingly.

"Yeah. Stiles invited me to hang out with him and Scott tomorrow after their evening Lacrosse practice."

"So you're going home with them?"

Harry nodded again.

"Yeah. Stiles is glad he's not the only human in their group anymore. I think he feels useless."

Becca shook her head.

"He's far from useless."

Harry was quick to agree.

"Absolute, but I think he's feeling left out because he doesn't have superpowers or something."

She raised a brow at him.

"Are you going to tell him?"

He sighed, but nodded.

"Yeah, I'm gonna tell both of them."

She reached over and squeezed his shoulder when she heard his dejected tone.

"Don't worry about it, honey. His best friend's a werewolf. He won't mind." She smirked, "Besides, until you're seventeen, you technically don't have any superpowers either."

He rolled his eyes, but he was smiling now.

* * *

Becca flipped on the light to her room and gave the man sitting on her bed an unimpressed stare.

"Derek, what are you doing here?"

He gave her a small smile.

"We have a lot to talk about."

She sighed, sitting beside him.

"Where do you want to start?"

He smirked, leaning towards her. He paused when his lips were mere inches from hers.

"I'd like to start with what we talked about the day you left." He murmured, placing a kiss on the corner of her mouth before withdrawing. He sighed, "But I need to start with what happened _after_ you left."

Becca could feel the tension in his body as if it were her own, and she could smell his worry… and his fear. Derek didn't get afraid. Not of a simple conversation.

"Derek, what _did_ happen?"


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi everyone! I'm glad you all liked the last two chapters, and I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update! But I'm going to try to get another chapter posted in the next few weeks - but I have so many other stories and with work it will probably take a while - this draft fifteen of this chapter! Anyway, I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think!**

* * *

Derek was sitting on the edge of his childhood friend's bed, looking down at his hands. He had just finished catching her up with everything that had happened since she'd gone to England. He couldn't bear to look at her face, so he stared at his trembling hands. He started when a delicate hand covered his own and he heard her breathe,

"Oh, _Derek_." She sounded so heartbroken, but before Derek had the chance to move, think, to even begin to shrink in on himself in preparation for her hatred, he was in her arms, clinging to her, his head cradled against her breast, her fingers carding gently through his hair. She didn't say anything, just continued to hold him, petting him soothingly. Derek was stunned. Of all the reactions he had imagined when he had made the decision to tell her everything – to tell her the _truth_ , because, out of everyone, she deserved it most – he had not expected this. He had not thought she would _comfort_ him. Yet, here she was, her arms around him, exuding acceptance, calm, and – most impossible of all – _love_ , as she comforted him. He hadn't dared hope for even a mildly positive reaction. Then her arms were leaving him and he froze. Had it been an act? Had she been lulling him into a false sense of security, giving him hope, only to rip it away? But she merely gripped his chin, kissed his brow, and said the last thing he ever expected to hear from any of the old Hale pack.

"I forgive you."

He stared at her in disbelief. She forgave him? How? He'd caused the decimation of their pack – their _family_ – he couldn't even forgive himself. But, as she spoke the words, he felt a weight lift from him that he hadn't even realized he was carrying. He was brought from his thoughts by her pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

"I love you," she continued, in the same soothing voice she'd spoken in before, "I don't blame you." She finished softly. He kept staring and she sighed, leaning in and nuzzling his cheek.

"I'm serious, Derek, I don't blame you – I never will – but I forgive you." She told him gently. Now he took her into his arms, holding her tightly. He buried his face in her hair.

"I don't deserve you." He choked, horrified to realize that he was near tears, but she ignored them, except to wipe away a few stray tears that had fallen from his eyes. She smiled up at him,

"You may not think so, but you have me, and the only way you're getting rid of me is if, as Alpha, you banish me from the pack." She told him firmly. He growled.

"Never." He swore. She laughed, cupping his face.

"Then, Derek Hale, you shall never be rid of me." She told him amusedly. He grinned, nuzzling her neck.

"Good."

She yawned, and he chuckled, looking at the clock. It was nearly two in the morning. He winced. He was pretty sure his friend had to wake her charge in the morning.

"I think the rest of our conversation will have to wait, you need to get at least a little sleep before you have to wake Harry up."

She looked at the clock and snorted.

"Damn, you're right." She looked at him with an unreadable expression, "Bring Isaac over later – I'll get a room set up for him and the two of you can stay here."

He stared at her again.

"You know we're both fugitives, right? From hunters and the police?"

She waved a dismissive hand.

"I'll get a lawyer on Isaac's case in the morning. As for the hunters – anyone or anything with ill intentions towards the inhabitants tries to step on the property will be fried – being friends with an English wizard has its benefits." She added with a grin. Derek arched a brow, and she rolled her eyes, still grinning.

"Not like that. Besides – Bill's into blondes." She added with a snicker. She had struck up a fast friendship with the redhead two years ago when they had met at the World Cup. He had volunteered to put up the wards around the house to her specifications when he'd heard why she was moving. The Weasleys were all rather fond of Harry, and none of them agreed with the Headmaster's decisions regarding the teen. She saw Derek shake his head and chuckled, leaning over to hug him.

"I'm serious, though, I want you both here by ten tomorrow morning." She added sternly. He laughed and mock saluted her as he stood.

"Yes ma'am." Then he kissed the top of her head and jumped from her window. She rolled her eyes. Honestly, the Hales were such drama queens.

Harry sighed as he sat beside Stiles. Scott was staring at him, and Stiles was watching his friend in exasperation.

"Dude, stop looking at him like some sort of freak show."

"Dude, he just said Derek had friends!"

"No, he said Derek has a friend, and that friend just so happens to be his guardian." Stiles corrected irritably.

"Derek doesn't like anybody!"

"He likes her." Harry snickered. Stiles looked at his new friend with interest.

"Oh?"

Harry shrugged.

"He and Isaac moved in with us after we broke Isaac out of jail, and he and Becca spend a lot of time together. At least, they do when Becca's not snarling at him for being an ass." He added with a smirk. Stiles snorted.

"So, not much then?"

Again, Harry shrugged.

"He's really not that bad – he just gets in these 'must keep everyone three arm-lengths away at all times to keep them safe' moods and Becca tears him a new one." He replied mildly. Stiles gave him a considering look. That actually explained a lot about the Alpha's attitude. Harry grinned at him, but before he could say anything else, Scott froze and looked to the door. Stiles and Harry followed his gaze in time to see Erica strut into the cafeteria. Lydia put her hands on the table and leaned in while Erica was taking a bite out of some kid's apple she'd stolen from his tray.

"What, _the holy hell_ , is that?" she demanded incredulously.

"Erica." Scott replied in a stunned tone as the girl left the room. Scott and Stiles shared a look and scrambled after her. Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Hales." He muttered under his breath – and yes, he included those bitten by Hales as Hales. He turned to Lydia, "Sit with me, love. I've been told about your encounter with the psychopath and I believe I can answer a few of your questions."

Lydia immediately sat down.

"I'm listening."

Harry chuckled. Intelligent women were so predictable.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME I HAD BEEN BITTEN BY A WEREWOLF?!"

Harry was snickering as Scott, Stiles, and Allison all glared at him. He arched a brow.

"What? She deserved to know what had happened to her – as it _did_ happen _to her_." He added pointedly. They all looked down and Lydia huffed and, to his and everyone else's surprise, placed herself in Harry's lap.

"Harry is my new best friend now." She told them factually, and Harry snorted, stroking her spine in a soothing manner.

"Don't be like that, love. They were just trying to protect you, misguided though their attempt was." He rolled his eyes when he saw Stiles glowering at him, "Don't look at me like that, Stiles. I'm _bent_."

Stiles rolled _his_ eyes.

"I know _that_ , but I wanted to sit there." He pouted. Harry blinked. The others stared in shock. Scott spluttered.

"I thought you liked Lydia?" he demanded in an almost wounded voice. As though Stiles had hurt him by not telling him that he was no longer interested in the girl. Stiles shrugged.

"I can like more than one person, Scotty, and I happen to be bisexual."

Scott looked bewildered. Harry however, was looking at the spastic boy in a new light. The Brit smirked.

"Oh, really?" he purred. Stiles smirked.

"Yep." He replied, popping the 'p'.

Lydia cleared her throat, gaining their attention. She pouted.

"You two can flirt later, I want to talk about this now." She commanded. Stiles and Harry both chuckled. Typical Lydia.

Becca tilted her head as she stared at the blonde in front of her. She looked at Derek in confusion.

"Why is the puppy trying to challenge me?" she asked curiously. Derek bit back a snort and shrugged.

"Instinct?" he suggested, not really caring. Brown eyes cut to Derek and Becca smirked.

"No, I think the pup believes she has a chance with you. She wants to challenge me for the position of Alpha Mate."

This time, Derek did snort. As if he would ever give that position to anyone _but_ Becca. The only reason the two weren't mated was because they had agreed to take it slow and get to know one another again. After all, a lot had changed in the last six years. He sauntered towards Becca and slipped one hand around the back of her neck.

"Allow me to correct her assumption." He murmured huskily, not giving her a chance to respond before kissing her deeply. She hummed contentedly into the kiss, a happy growl rumbling in her chest. Eventually, the two did, regrettably, have to part for air. Derek, forgetting that his two betas were watching, lowered his head to nuzzle her neck at the juncture of her neck shoulder. He wanted to sink his teeth into the flesh there and mark her. However, she seemed to sense his intentions, because she took a step back and shook her head, smirking. He huffed and she chuckled.

"Train your puppies, Alpha. I'm going to go make snacks. I don't think Harry will be coming home alone." She added with a grin. Derek smirked, kissing her a second time, much more chastely, before he turned back to his betas. Isaac was avoiding looking at them, and Erica looked stricken. Derek arched a brow, and the girl's face cleared, though she had a calculating look in her eye that he didn't like. Maybe Rebecca was right. Maybe his entire pack, minus Harry and Rebecca, were doomed to dramatics due to Hale genetics that somehow transferred through the bite.

"Honey, I'm home!" Harry called as he entered the house that was now housing the Hale pack. He heard Stiles and Lydia both snort behind him and grinned, which widened upon hearing a call from the kitchen.

"In here, pet! Derek's in the basement, training the puppies." She added with a chuckle and Harry arched a brow.

"What happened?" he questioned curiously as he entered the kitchen, the others behind him. Becca snickered.

"The new pup wants Alpha Mate." She told him in amusement. Harry snorted. Loudly. Anyone with eyes and, in the case of the wolves, a functioning nose, could see that it was only a matter of time before Derek claimed Rebecca.

"Obviously she hasn't seen the goo goo eyes Derek is constantly making at you or she would understand she doesn't have a chance."

Becca chuckled.

"Oh, Derek made that very clear this evening." She replied with a smirk. Stiles and Harry both snickered. A throat cleared and the three looked to see Lydia, Scott, and Allison watching them, Lydia with amusement, Scott with surprise, and Allison with wariness. Rebecca's eyes lit up and she rounded the island where she had been preparing snacks for the teens.

"Harry, Stiles, you brought a banshee!" she sounded delighted. Lydia looked offended.

"Excuse me?"

Rebecca tilted her head and looked at the girl in seemingly innocent confusion.

"You didn't know?"

Harry cleared his throat.

"Bec, how did _you_ know that?"

Rebecca turned to him with a frown.

"She smells like death and fear." She replied, as though the answer were obvious. Harry sighed.

"Bec, Allison, Stiles, and I don't have super wolfy senses."

She pointed at Scott.

"He does."

Stiles snorted.

"Yes, well, Scott's a bit of an idiot." He replied, and Becca nodded, as though this explained everything to her – which, to be honest, it kind of did. Scott looked offended.

"I am not an idiot!"

Now Becca snorted.

"Says the Omega dating a hunter." She snarked in reply. She rounded on the hunter in question.

"If you ever harm any member of my pack – and I'm including Stiles, Lydia, and Harry in that – I will hunt down you, and your entire family, and I will kill you slowly." She told the girl solemnly. Upon getting a wide-eyed nod, the she-wolf smiled brightly and went back around the counter, gesturing for the five teens to take a seat at the island.

"Fantastic! Would anyone like a snack? I have sandwiches, crisps, a vegetable tray with caramel dipping sauce, fruit salad, and a few bananas. Dinner is at seven for anyone who's staying." She added cheerfully. Harry had to laugh at the stunned expressions of the others. He grinned at them.

"She's willing to give you the benefit of the doubt, but, you are an Argent and she wanted to get the whole 'I-will-end-you-if-you-hurt-my-pack' thing out of the way before Derek could get to it."

"And Derek does not want the little Argent in the house." Said Alpha groused as he entered the kitchen. Rebecca snorted.

"Tough cookies, D. Where are the pups?"

He growled.

"Running."

She arched a brow. He huffed.

"They were whining."

She nodded as understanding flooded her features.

"Ah." She wrinkled her nose, "Well, you stink, so go take a shower, and I want the pups doing the same when they're done running. Which, by the way, had better be soon, because Erica needs to be home by nine and I promised her parents that she would be fed and her homework done." She told the Alpha sternly. He rolled his eyes and, just to annoy her, walked around the island and hugged her before he went to take the 'requested' shower. She wacked him with a dish towel as he left, gaining a chuckle in response.

"Prick." She muttered under her breath. That just caused Derek to actually start laughing, because, of course, he heard her. She turned back to the teens to see that Scott and Allison were staring at her in surprise, and Stiles in awe. Lydia and Harry looked amused. She frowned.

"What?"

Stiles grinned at her.

"You are my new hero." He told her solemnly. She stared at him in confusion for a moment, then she remembered the interaction in the Jeep, and laughed.

"What, with Derek? Benefits of being not only his oldest friend, but also the intended Alpha Mate." She told him with a grin. Scott looked at her in confusion.

"Alpha Mate?"

Becca nodded.

"Title is pretty self-explanatory. Basically, it means that the only person in the pack that I answer to is the Alpha. Below the Alpha Mate is the Alpha's second and third, then the pack's… enforcer… so to speak… followed by the rest of the pack." She finished, pursing her lips.

"Enforcer?" Stiles asked, intrigued. Becca grinned at him.

"Sorry, Stiles, but not with Mini Kate here – at least, not until Derek thinks she can be trusted." She added, staring Scott down when he tried to object. He scowled at her and she arched her eyebrows.

"Just because you want to be an Omega doesn't mean I will go against my Alpha to appease you. I don't know… Allison, was it? And after her aunt decimated my pack, I'm not about to trust any Argent. I've told you things that the Argents should be able to figure out for themselves. Besides, I don't want them going after Lydia because they think she's the new creepy-crawly running around Beacon Hills and want to kill her. They already tried to kill Isaac." She added with a growl. Allison frowned.

"You barely know Isaac." She pointed out, unnecessarily. Rebecca growled again, her eyes flashing amber.

" _He's pack!_ " She snarled at the huntress. Harry laid a calming hand on her arm.

"She didn't mean anything by it, Bec. She's thinking as a human."

"But she's not _just_ a human! She's a hunter! She needs to learn these things before she gets herself killed because she accidentally offended the wrong wolf!" Rebecca snapped. She took a deep breath and forced herself to smile.

"Help yourselves to the snacks. I'm going to check on Erica and Isaac. Then I'm going to call in a few favors." She added as she stalked from the room.

Rebecca was curled up next to Derek on the couch, Harry, Isaac, and Erica in a pile at their feet as they watched the second _Pirates of the Caribbean_ movie when her phone rang. Derek paused the movie while she checked the caller I.D. and frowned. She put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

Her eyes widened.

"Stiles, calm down." She ordered sternly, "Take a deep breath and tell me what happened." She continued when he stopped babbling. Her brow furrowed.

"Okay, I'll be right there. None of you move." She commanded. He said something else before she hung up. Derek looked at her questioningly and she leaned over to peck his lips as she stood.

"Lydia." She said by way of explanation, ruffling the pups' hair – and, yes, she did include Harry in that description – as she left the room.

"I don't know how long I'll be, so go ahead and finish the movie." She encouraged them as she looked for her keys and ran upstairs for her shoes. She smiled reassuringly at them as she walked towards the door.

"I'll call you when I head back. Don't wait up for me." She added, looking pointedly at the three teens, who stared back at her rebelliously. She snorted at the expressions, opened the door, and was gone.

Stiles watched as Rebecca's expression became darker and darker the more Lydia spoke.

"How long has this been going on?" she demanded of the redhead once she had finished. Lydia bit her lip.

"Since they found me in the woods." She admitted reluctantly. Rebecca stared at her for a moment, then shook her head and sighed.

"Okay, I think I have an idea of what's going on, but I don't want to say anything until I've confirmed my theory through other sources. I'm kinda hoping I'm wrong."

Stiles scowled.

"Why?"

She met his gaze solemnly.

"Because, if I'm right – it can't be stopped." She replied cryptically. Stiles watched helplessly as she then got back in her car and drove away.

"– I don't wanna be forced to pursue you." Rebecca felt her lips twitch and her eyebrows shoot up at the words as she approached her childhood home.

"Now, that just doesn't sound right." She said as she entered the burnt remains of the Hale house. She smirked at Argent's scowl, waltzing past him towards the stairs. There was a trick step where Peter had kept his laptop that only she had known about.

"Call off your dogs, Argent." She added in amusement.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

She turned to him with an arched eyebrow.

"You can call me Rebecca. As to what I'm doing here – I grew up in this house, Mr. Argent. What's your excuse?" she replied coolly. Seeing the once grand structure in this state caused her almost physical pain. She had been fighting back a whimper since she had pulled up in the yard. She found what she was looking for and pulled it from the weak wood with ease. She heard the click of a gun and pulled the semi-automatic from her waistband, aiming it in the direction of the noise – much to the surprise of the hunters. She smiled sweetly.

"If you think I don't know how to shoot a gun just because I'm a member of the Hale pack, Argent, you're very sadly mistaken. Now, let the boy go, and if I find you on this property again, you'll suddenly find yourselves facing trespassing charges." She told him firmly. She ducked when she heard one of the guns go off and fired back with a snarl. She smirked when the hunter cried out in pain – she'd gotten him in the leg.

"You might want to go to the hospital for that – and remember – gunpowder residue doesn't wash off." She added with saccharin smile. Then she was gone, and Chris was wondering just what the hell his father had gotten him into.

Becca ran a hand through her hair in frustration as she approached the door to the veterinary clinic. She just hoped the man would be cooperative. She sighed as she opened the door.

"Alan, I need your help."


End file.
